Crime and Punishment
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: It started with just a walk in the afternoon. But it started raining, and a truck ruins it all. KyouTen.


LOL guys, I don't know why I made this, KyouTen is just so...asdfghjkl 8D And guess why the title is like that! XD

Don't mind about my rant, on to the story!

* * *

"Oh, it's already kind of late, Nii-san. I'm want to visit him first before going home, so probably I'll go now. Is that okay?"

The older brother nodded. "Yeah, it's okay, Kyousuke. Come one, go now, he probably must be feeling lonely by now."

Kyousuke chuckled a bit. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He stood from the chair he sat and waved at his brother. "Bye, nii-san."

"Take care." Yuuichi waved him back and Kyousuke walked to the door, opening it then closing it.

The navy haired teen knocked at the door. "Hey, I'm coming in," he said. There were no answer, so he decided to open the door.

He walked up to the chair beside the bed that was in the room. "Hey," he smiled. "I see your health is getting better every day."

Silence. There were no respond.

"Today's practice quite exciting. Shinsuke came up a with a new hissatsu, making Kariya was forced to help him. It was quite funny, seeing him got dragged around with Shinsuke. I kind of want to help him actually, but I guess I'll just let it go, quite an entertainment to the others," he chuckled. Hoping the one he talked to will respond.

But there were silence in the room.

"You know, Gouenji-san and Aphrodi-san came today. Endou-kantoku kind of laughed at them at how similar their hairstyle now, and both of them feels they're much more 'fabulous' than each other. Turns out the practice got canceled due to Endou-kantoku has to separate them and Kidou-san was taking a vacation with Haruna-san," he sighed. "It would be more interesting if you were there."

Still, silence.

Kyousuke chuckled a bit. "Hmmh, telling stories and being all like this, you must be confused to me. Yeah, I know, it's not like me to be this kind of…. Happy-go-lucky? Or what is it? Ah, forget it. I know I'm acting strange."

Again, and always, silence in the room. It almost feels like that he was talking to himself.

He sighed again.

"I hope you wake up soon, Tenma."

* * *

**Crime and Punishment.**

**Inazuma Eleven GO! belongs to Level 5**

**Warning : Might be OOC, might be some grammar mistakes, Shonen-ai, etc.**

* * *

The sky was dark, making it looks like it will rain soon. People walking around with prepared umbrellas and raincoats.

"Tsurugi, what are we going to do?"

The said guy looked at his brunette friend. "Let's find some place to avoid the rain, Tenma." He looked up to the dark sky. "I think it's going to rain hard."

Both of the teen quickly find their way to a café, and right after they got in, the rain started. Just like Kyousuke predicted, the rain was hard. The weather become harsh and cold. The brunette find both of them a seat and they started to pant from all of the running to the café.

Tenma shivered a bit and start to rub his hands. The café wasn't so good, the place wasn't warm and the air conditioner there were quite cold. The navy haired teen realized and he stood, walking slowly to the brunette and made him wear his cape.

"E-eh, Tsurugi! It's no need too–," The brunette objects, but his friend insists.

"You'll catch a cold." The ex-SEED puts his cape on Tenma's shoulder. "I'll order you some tea. Or do you want anything else?"

Tenma stared at his friend and then gave him a thankful smile. "No, tea would be fine," he nodded. "Thanks Tsurugi."

Kyousuke just smiled at him, and then he walked over to the bar, ordering both of them some tea. He came back to the table with two paper cups of tea. "Here."

Tenma took it and once again thanking him. The taller boy sat on his chair and took a sip of the tea, making him feel warm.

There was an awkward silence between them. The atmosphere was kind of cold and tense, making both of them feels they have to break the ice.

"Nee, Tsurugi."

The ex-Seed turned his head to the brunette. "What?"

"Why do you ask me to take a walk with you today?" the brunette sipped his tea while he asked. Kyousuke started to blush a bit and hid his face behind the paper cup.

"I just want to."

The awkward silence came back to them. Tenma stared at the café window and saw the rain was slowly gone. He smiled at Kyousuke. "The rain has stopped. How about we walk again?"

Kyousuke nodded. "That would be good."

They went out from the café, with Tenma still wearing Kyousuke's cape. "Where should we go now?" the navy guy asked. The brunette thinks for a while and suddenly his face brightens. "How about we go to the riverbanks? I wanna play soccer."

The navy haired teen sweat-dropped at his friend. _'Does this guy never stop thinking about soccer?' _He thought. But he sighed and smiled at the brunette. "That would work."

Tenma grinned and they started walking again, making their way to the riverbanks. They soon came over to a road, needed to cross the streets. The pedestrian's traffic light was green, and nothing were driving at the road.

But somehow Tenma feel something bad was going to happen.

"Tsurugi, I think we should be careful–," but it was too late, Kyousuke has crossed the street, leaving the brunette behind. "Wait, Tsurugi!"

He finally followed his friend, but then he suddenly stopped on his tracks,

His eye caught a glimpse of a truck, riding fast on their way.

"TSURUGI!"

The called guy turned his head, his eye widen of the truck that was going to hit him. He shut his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be saved. Knowing he wouldn't live through it.

He keep closing his eyes, but strangely he doesn't feel a thing. He thought that he was dead already, but no, he still felt alive.

He opened his eyes, revealing that he wasn't in the middle of the street anymore. He wasn't hit by the truck.

But something made him widen-eyed, again.

Tenma was the one in the middle of the street, lying there, all bloody. His stared at the view with shock, he felt his heart crushed.

With one swift moment, he stood up, run towards the dying brunette.

"TENMA!"

* * *

It's been six months since that day, and the brunette haven't even waken up even once. The navy teen's golden like eyes starts to water a bit. Regretting his carelessness at the day. Regretting why should Tenma saved him.

Feeling all guilty, he wiped his tears and stood from the chair. He carefully stroked Tenma's soft hair, slowly murmuring his apologizes. He sighed and walked over to the door, going to left the brunette due to the skies has fallen dark.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tenma." He smiled. "Maybe."

He went outside and closed the door. Making his way home.

Little he did know, there's probably someone who's really waiting for him tomorrow.

"_Tsurugi?" _

**End.**

* * *

So guys, what do you think? Review please X3


End file.
